A Happy White Lie
by Gavin Tyson
Summary: Everyone says that you should never tell a lie, however sometimes its simply better to tell a Happy White Lie. YuXNao. One-shot at the moment, but could develop, if there is interest.


**A happy White Lie**

A young silver-haired teen smiled as he strolled casually of the tram, his eyes briefly scanning his surroundings. They were incredibly familiar to the teen as this was not the first time he had gotten off at this particular tram stop. Taking a moment to take a deep breath, the teen savoured the moment, he had waited for quite a while to come to here once again, a few teasingly long months if you were to be specific, but those months had been torture for this young teen, who could do nothing but anticipate the day where he could finally come back to the place where he really called home. The young teen strolled past the entrance to the station, passing underneath a hanging sign that read: _"Yasoinaba"_. The young man grinned cheekily as he reached the final step form the station and into his first step into Inaba.

It felt good to the young teen, it felt right to him. He was home. Steadying his luggage, he debated his next move from where he was, there were so many possibilities for him to take, but which one would be the best one? He hadn't told anyone he would be coming today, no he said he would arrive tomorrow but he was so excited to be back that he left a day early. So he had a full day to do what he wanted, and what more did he want then to take a surprise visit to a certain detective 'prince', smiling like a moron at the idea of seeing that person, the young man hoisted his heavy suitcase onto his shoulder with ease and set out towards his destination in a slow jog. He would be where he needed to be soon enough, but first, a devilish smirk broke out onto his face as he somehow managed to grasp his phone from his upper jacket pocket, flipping the phone open, he scrolled through his contacts before his thumb found the one he wanted. A loving smile graced his face as he read the name.

 _Naoto Shirogane (Na-chan)_.

She would hate to know he had her listed down like that in his phone, chuckling at his next part of the plan, he clicked _call_ on the mobile and held it to his ear whilst it rang. He just hoped that she hadn't been up all last night working like most nights, it was staring to become a bad habit.

" _Hello senpai"._

The young teen grinned.

"Hello Na-chan! It's great to hear your voice. But I'm afraid I have some news."

 **POV SWAP**

A slender hand ran through short blue hair in apprehension as another slender hand held a small flip up phone up to this person's ear. A shaky sigh escaped from a delicate pair of lips, almost afraid to ask, the person on the phone tentatively asked the dreaded question.

"Wh… What kind of news is it?"

" _Err… I suppose it depends on your personal opinion of what good or bad news may be Na-chan!"_

A groan escaped from the same lips as the person on the other end of the phone was being very coy, but at the same time, the person couldn't stop a small smile from appearing on her lips at hearing his voice once again, a familiar fluttering within her chest occurred at the simple thought of seeing him again.

"I would need the news before I would be able to determine whether it was bad or not… Senpai."

" _Ah Na-chan, can't you call me by that cute little nick-name you made for me? Maybe if you do, I might tell you what this news is!"_

The blue haired figure could barely stop the small laugh from escaping her mouth at her senpai's request, she could almost see him pout adorably in her mind.

"Senpai, I don't really see the need to say it, I even didn't make the nickname, it was an obvious one from the start!"

" _Yeah. But when I hear you say it, I just feel overjoyed is all… but if you'd rather have me be depressed…"_

A defeated sigh escaped her lips at his childish antics, but that was probably why even though he was being childish, she still felt that loving feeling deep within her chest.

"Okay… okay, what is the news… my Yu-kun…"

Both recipients of the conversation knew that her cheeks were extremely red with embarrassment with saying that.

" _Ah… so much better, you have no idea what you saying that does to me… my Naoto-hime."_

Naoto shivered at the name he spoke, the way he spoke it just felt so… perfect in her opinion, he was wrong, she did have an idea what saying what she did does to him, he most likely felt the same way she did right now. But that little fluttering in her chest could wait, she needed to know what the news was now!

"Please! Please tell what the news is Senpai, please…" She was desperate now, if what she feared was the news she would be devastated, she had been waiting for months for him to come back to Inaba, she had waited like she promised but she needed to see him!

" _Okay, okay calm down Na-chan, what day did I say I was going to be there for again?"_ Her senpai's voice was sickeningly sweet, almost teasing like, a small frown crossed her features as the sinking feeling in her heart doubled, it appeared what she feared had come to pass, so with tentative lips Naoto replied; "tommorw… Senpai, you were meant to come back tomorrow…" a slight nervous chuckle could be heard over the cell-phone, as she assumed that he must have been thinking of a response, an excuse why he had lied to her, he was never coming back was he? She was a fool for allowing herself to open up last year.

" _So… I may be made a small little white lie about the exact day I would be returning…"_ Naoto could feel the mischievous smirk her Senpai must've had. However, this response confused her, so he was still coming back? What was this 'white lie'? Without warning her front-door bell rang and her heart stopped.

" _I'd recommend getting the door Naoto-hime…"_

Naoto never moved so fats in her life, still holding her phone to her ear she marched down the stairs, leaping the last half, she pushed by her butler and charged to the door before hurriedly unlocking it and swinging it open as hard as possible. Once the bright sunshine from outside invaded her home her eyes widened considerably at what stood on the other side. It was him! Standing right- in-front of her was her senpai… her love! Standing right there a knowing smirk on his face, his grey hair slightly longer than last time she had saw him, it now reached just above his eyes, he was dressed in black slacks, a pair of smart shoes adorned his feet and an immaculate white shirt covered his upper form, a black long coat covered his shoulders down to the back of his shins, he looked amazing to her eyes.

"Hey there Na-chan, surprise!"


End file.
